Burnin' Up For You Baby
by Kayyness
Summary: What happens when two people cherish a love for Muggle music? When they come together to help each other overcome the problems that tie them back? DM/HG one-shot incredibly fluffy. Song used is Burnin' Up by the JB


**Yay... well I'm bored, so I'm gonna do a HP one-shot.**

**Extremely Fluffy... all that jazz.**

**DISCLAIMER!!: Burnin' Up is the new single by the JONAS BROTHERS, not my own work. To see spin-offs that are mine, go read my fanfic, Wizarding Idol.!! hehe**

**:) Review Plz!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Burnin' Up for you Baby**

Draco sat in the very back section of the library: History of Muggle Music. He loved Muggle music, contrary to what his parents wanted. They played their instruments, and sang WAYYYY better that that stupid Celestina Warbeck that his mother, Narcissa, liked.

He had just read his favorite book for the 10th time: A HISTORY OF MUGGLE 80's MUSIC: INCLUDING ROXETTE, JOURNEY, Mr. MISTER, DON HENLEY, T'PAU, CYNDI LAUPER, AND MANY OTHERS. He loved 80's music. They just did it better back then.

He also liked POP music. He thought Cascada, Rihanna, Danity Kane, and the Jonas Brothers were amazing. He didn't like the music made by a group called 'Disney'. It was too baby-ish and it reeked of over-doing in the recording studios. Yep, he knew his lingo. He was back here 24/7. The one singer he absolutely hated was a girl named 'Hannah Montana'. She couldn't sing, and whose last name is Montana?

Right then he had his IPod (a Muggle device that plays music), and it was set to 'Shake It' by Metrostation. He put his book back on the shelf, and selected another. He turned his music as high as it would go, and sat in a squishy arm-chair.

The only true reason he loved music was because, to him, it drowned out his problems. He remembered the last letter his parents sent him.

_Draco,_

_How is the plan going? The DL wants Dumbledore gone, and soon, so get going. The pressure is going up here, ALOT. Please succeed son, we're counting on you. You're mom had the Cruciatus curse used on her, and she's in bed right now, sick._

_Good Luck Son. I trust you._

_-Lucius_

When would this torture end? He had finished fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, and his father's 'friends' would be coming tomorrow night. He was extremely worried that something would happen to ... someone. Why, oh why, did he have to be a SLYTHERIN? Stupid Slytheriness, he hated it, because being a Slytherin meant nobody liked him. He had learned it the first day at Hogwarts, even before he was a Slytherin, when Potter and Pals wouldn't even shake his hand.

Hermione was the only Gryffindor who was even nice to him. He had no idea why, but one night that year, she had found him crying into '80's Music from A to Z' after reading that Voldemort had slapped his mother across the face, and that a black eye had come from it. She had rubbed his back quietly while he vented his feelings, and when he was done, he saw the look in her eyes. It was one of sympathy, and caring. He remembered asking her when he was done, "Why do you even care?"

Her reply was one he had not expected. "Just because Harry and Ron dislike you, that doesn't mean I do."

He had replied, "But you always say, _shut up Malfoy_."

Her response had left him speechless. "Because... you call me Mud-blood, and hex me. What am I supposed to do?"

He had finally said something, after an awkward silence. "I guess, I could stop."

She had smiled and squeezed his hand. "This could be the start of a beautiful relationship, Draco."

Ever since then, she had stopped by that part of the library, twice a week, and they had talked; not about the Dark Lord, but about normal stuff that teenage wizards should talk about. What had happened in Herbology, the latest ploy of Ron's to get on Hermione's nerves, Draco's favorite bands of the moment, Hermione's Muggle life (Draco was fascinated, he could not help it), and Crabbe and Goyle's latest case of stupidity.

Little by little, as that year had gone by, he had realized: He had fallen in love with her. He knew nothing would happen; Ron and her were destined to go together, and his father would die if he married a Mud-blood. Yes, he felt that strong about her. Marriage was his only option when it came to her. Marriage or nothing.

So Draco thought, _' I win nothing. Joy.'_

No one knew about their secret library meetings, and it was rather funny. During school, they pretended to hate each other, but when no one saw, they shot each other tiny smiles.

He stared down at the book, and thought. About the Dark Lord; his unrequited love; and how he was so tired he might fall asleep right there.

"Drake," he heard Hermione call through the shelves in a whisper, "Are you back there? I brought the coolest thing. My mum owled it to me."

He opened his eyes, to see a beautiful 16 year old girl, with voluminous brown hair (people who didn't see her beauty would say bushy; he laughed at the word when looking at her) and piercing hazel eyes that left Draco Malfoy breathless. She had a blue CD in her hand. She handed it to him with a smile.

It said 'Jonas Brothers: Burnin' Up - Single'

"Cool." said Draco, and turned to put it in the CD player.

"I know, I saw it, and I just had to show it to you!" she gushed, eyes sparkling at the blonde-haired boy.

The song turned on, and with a few beats of the drum, it started.

_I'm hot_

_  
You're cold _

_You go around _

_Like you know _

_Who I am _

_But you don't _

_You got me, on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under _

_Baby _

_You turn the temperature hotter_

_  
Cause I'm burning up _

_Burning up _

_With you baby_

_I fell(I fell)_

_So fast(so fast) _

_can't hold _

_Myself, back_

_High heels(high heels) _

_Red dress(red dress) _

_All by yourself _

_Gotta impress_

I'm slipping into the lava

_And I'm trying keep from going under _

_Baby_

_You turn the temperature hotter_

_  
Cause I'm burning up _

_Burning up _

_With you baby_

_I walk in the room_

_All I can see is you _

_You're staring me down _

_I know you feel it too_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_  
Baby _

_You turn the temperature hotter _

_Cause I'm burning up _

_Burning up _

_With you baby_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under _

_Baby _

_You turn the temperature hotter _

_Cause I'm burning up _

_Burning up _

_With you baby _

_We're burning up In this place tonight _

_You brothers sing it loud(and we're feeling right) _

_Get up and dance don't try to fight _

_Big Rob for real (and that's no lie)_

_stop drop and roll (and touch the floor) _

_(To keep for burning up) _

_More and More _

_I got JB with me(we're it laying down) _

_Come on boys _

_let's bring the chorus around_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under _

_Baby _

_You turn the temperature hotter _

_I'm burning up _

_Burning up _

_With you baby _

_I'm burning up_

_  
Burning up _

_With you baby _

"That's really good, you know. Kind of a Maroon 5 feel, you think, 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Hermione gushed.

"It's really good. I'll download it to my IPod later." Draco said, getting up to leave, winding the headphones around the IPod, and turning to re-shelve the book.

"You're leaving already?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, 'Mione, but I'm tired, and anyways... I... well, I could do with some sleep." Draco said.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look and sat down. "Sit." she told him.

"But I - "

"Sit."

So Draco sat. If he had learned anything, there's no arguing with Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

Draco twitch. "What? Nothing's wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

She put her hand over his. He stared down, and realized his palm was burning up.

He thought, _'The one time she holds my hand, it's hot and sweaty_."

But she didn't seem to notice.

"You can tell me, Drake. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, right now, you're the best one I've got. You understand me better than everyone else."

"Really?" she said, and her expression turned softer, "Because that's how I feel about you too. Harry's too interested in Ginny; and vice-versa, and Ron's just being a... Ron."

He put his other hand on top of hers. She looked down quickly and turned her eyes back up to Draco's face. He acted as if he hadn't noticed.

"It's just that... my mom. She got the Cruciatus Curse used on her. And right now she's in bed... really sick... and I'm worried about her, that's all."

"That's all?? Draco, I'm so sorry. I wish there's something I could do." Hermione said.

"It's nothing you can do, it's up to me," Draco said, and looking at Hermione's face, quickly added, "And I don't want to talk about, though, thanks."

Hermione sighed, and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, just so you know, that song, it's for someone. It's the guy I fancy. I'm gonna give it to him sometime."

He sighed heavily. "'Mione, I know he'll love it. I mean, according to the words of the song, you've seriously got the hots for him."

"Nah. I'm just burnin' up for him, Drake, there's a difference."

He chuckled softly, and grabbed his school bag. Transfiguration homework was calling his name, along with a comfy bed. He had to rest up for tomorrow.

"Don't forget," Hermione said, and handed him the CD. "Look at it before you go to bed."

"'Kay, Mione. Night" he called, and exited the library, hearing a good-night from Hermione.

He walked down two corridors, until he saw the faint green starting to show from the dungeons. He walked past the common room to his dorm room, took off his robes, climbed into bed, and pulled the hangings around him for privacy.

He finished his Transfiguration essay, and took out his IPod, along with the CD.

He looked at the cover. The Jonas Brothers were Hermione's favorite band of the moment. He stared at the cover for a minute, then opened it to see the inside.

He almost didn't notice it, but a piece of parchment fell out, and it didn't belong with the CD. It was a letter. He put down the CD and picked up the paper.

The outside said, simply, _Draco_.

He opened it as fast as he could and read its contents.

_Dear Draco,_

_Wow... this is really hard to pen, but I can't keep it quiet anymore. Ever since we started talking, and becoming friends, little by little, I realized that I care for you more than just a friend, more than just a best friend. I know it will be pointless telling you this, seeing as I'm not a pure-blood, but I was hoping, as our friendship progressed, hopefully, your views would too. I tried to keep it quiet, but it's true:_

_Baby, I'm burnin' up for you!_

_Forever in Love with you, _

_Hermione Jean Granger_

His mouth fell open as he re-read the note again. And again.

He put the note in his pocket, and turned on his IPod, and jammed his head into his pillow. Morning had better come soon.

Draco woke up the next morning, and immediately got dressed as fast as humanly possible, then ran down to breakfast. Hermione wasn't there. He ate quickly, and looked around the castle for her. He ran to Ancient Runes, but Hermione wasn't there. He went through class, thinking about faking an illness to get out to find her, but decided against it. Exams were two weeks away.

He ran down to lunch, at 1:00. WHERE WAS SHE? He ate quickly, then decided to skip Charms to look her Hermione.

He ran through the halls, but couldn't find her. He even asked Ginny Weasley, and she said she hadn't seen her all day.

He was running towards the Owlery, when suddenly, he had a hunch.

He ran at top speed towards the library, to their section. Why he hadn't thought of this before, he didn't know.

He looked through the shelves, and finally he was there.

And Hermione was sobbing into his chair.

He grabbed her in a hug and asked, "'Mione, what's happened? Tell me."

"D-Didn't y-you read th-the note in the C-CD?!" she sobbed hysterically.

"I did. And I feel exactly the same about you, possibly stronger!" He said vehemently.

"Then wh-why did it take al-all day for y-you to come here" she said, voice trembling.

"Because, I looked all over the castle for you. I can't _believe_ you skipped Ancient Runes!" he said, chuckling softly.

"Well, because, I figured you come here, first thing, if you really cared.." she said softly.

"I'm a man. We're thick-headed." Draco said, and to his happiness that got a laugh out of her.

She said,"No, that's Ron."

"But that's why I've got you, right?" Draco asked softly, pushing back a strand of her long hair.

She smiled softly and nodded.

He bent towards her and whispered, "I'm burnin' up for you, baby."

He kissed her, and felt quite happy as she returned it.

They stood there kissing for Merlin knows how long, and finally, he broke aside, with a gasp.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's just... that... er..." he began, and told her the whole story of how Voldemort wanted him, Draco Malfoy, to kill Dumbledore, and it was supposed to happen tonight, but he forgot about it, until now. He told her that finding her was his top priority, and it had slipped his mind.

After he was done, he said, "But I don't want to do it. I want to be good." He said, and she saw the genuineness in his eyes.

"Well, you could, '_accidentally_' break the Vanishing Cabinet, because I '_accidentally_' helped?" she said, at the end, with a smile.

A grin broke across Draco's face, and they ran for the Room of Requirement together.

With a little tinkering from Draco, and a lot of tinkering from Hermione, the Cabinet was broken worse than before.

He stared at her with admiration. "Thanks." he said, breathlessly.

"I can't believe you managed to fix it, to perfection, from the point you found it. I think it would be absolutely impossible!" she exclaimed, examining the device.

Draco took her in his arms. "I had a little inspiration towards the end." He smiled.

She put his arms around him and they kissed more deeply than before.

"I can really see why I'm burnin' up for you, baby." Hermione said, with a smile, and bent in for another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!! THAT WAS FUN!! REALLY. IT WAS! LOL**

**The only reason I really did it, was because I took a quiz, and it said my favorite fanfic ship to write about was Draco and Hermione... Interesting huh? LOL I think it was because my dream-date on the quiz was snogging in a library!! LOL**

**I also love this song, because I love the JONAS BROTHERS (not a total addict, but close, LOL) I also LOVE 80's music!!**

**The whole time I wrote this, I listened to their new single, Burnin' Up!! HAHAHA**

**Welllll... PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU KINDLY!!**

**KAY**


End file.
